1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a wireless device that is configured to operate under a plurality of different brands and with a plurality different networks. More particularly, the disclosure relates generally to a wireless device that is configured to operate under a plurality of different brands and with a plurality different networks, the brand and network to be utilized being designated at the point-of-sale, during activation, by the seller, and/or by the user.
2. Related Art
Generally, most wireless devices are sold to users having a configuration to operate as a particular brand and/or on a particular wireless network or wireless virtual network. The configurations can include various software components, system settings, network settings, network and/or operator applications, brand customization features and the like. For example, it is common practice to customize and apply different settings to the same wireless phone (i.e. same manufacturer and model) by the service provider. Phones will be either loaded with software to make such phones both compatible with the network of a specific brand but also, due to the subsidy applied to the cost of phones, to make such phones incompatible with the networks of others, including brands owned by the same entity.
This approach requires a wireless device seller to manage an inventory of phones for each type of configuration. In other words, a single type of wireless device will typically have to be configured by the manufacturer for each brand, each network operator or mobile virtual network operator. This results in a much greater inventory of wireless devices. In addition to the greater inventory, this also requires a wireless device seller to be able to anticipate the demands for a particular phone configured for a particular brand, mobile network operator or mobile virtual network operator. Additionally, users of phones will be required to purchase the same phone (again at a cost to the service provider due to the subsidy) to make it work with another brand even with the same service provider.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless device to enable a wireless device seller and/or wireless device purchaser to be able to purchase a single wireless device that may be customized to operate under a desired brand, on a desired mobile network and/or virtual mobile network.